Wrecking Ball
by JonasLuvur
Summary: With graduation just around the corner, Sasuke and Sakura are worried that they may never see each other again. Finally, after years, they are able to confess their feelings for each other. But life can never really be that simple, can it? SasuSaku. Contains lemons!


**Wrecking Ball**

 **Chapter One: Trap Queen**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was high and nary a cloud grazed the sky. High school student Sasuke Uchiha looked up and watched the clouds.

"Sasuke!" he heard a familiar voice and turned around. "Happy birthday!" It was Sakura Haruno. She had long beautiful pink hair that glistened in the sunlight like dill pickles and emerald green eyes that shone in the light like two beautiful rhinestones of green ketchup.

"Hn," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. He had dark endless pools of black for eyes and Sakura always got lost in them. Sasuke was the coolest guy at school, so cool that he even altered his uniform. He tore the sleeves of the white dress shirt and wore a denim vest over it. The vest had patches of various bands like Dead Kenndeys, Misfits, NOFX, Rancid, The Used, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan and Green Day. He was also wearing a dash of black guyliner and his black hair was swooped to the side, making Sakura even more horny for him.

Sasuke was nineteen and still in high school. Sakura was eighteen and just about to graduate. Sakura had been crushing on Sasuke for her entire life since they knew each other since diapers along with their friend Hideki. Now that Sakura was about to graduate, she was worried that she'd never see Sasuke again and they wouldn't have time to make love...

Sasuke actually felt the same way. He had always wanted to smash but he didn't want to ruin his reputation as the cool, offstandish guy who everyone wanted to be with but no one could. He decided that he might as well give it up since he'd be graduating soon anyway.

"Hey, what's up, hello?" he said to Sakura, who was surprised that he was giving her so much attention.

"Um, well, just wanted to see if you maybe wanna hangout... We're graduating tomorrow and well I kinda wanted to spend some time with you."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said. "Let's go somewhere private."

"Maybe we should invite Hideki along?"

"Nah... Let's just go ourselves.

Sakura's heart was pumping so fast. Sasuke wanted to be alone with her. She couldn't believe it!

They went into the supply shed and Sasuke shut the door. He turned to Sakura and she was blushing red like a tomanto. Mm, he thought. My favourite fruit.

"I want you," Sasuke said, his voice smooth like warm relish. "Right now."

"You do!?" Sakura was in shock. "Oh my god, okay," she said. "Let's do it."

"k" Sasuke pinned her up against the wall and kissed her neck.

"ooo sasuke" Sakura moaned. He dig his groin unto her and she could already feel his raging erection. He took off her panties and started rubbing her clit while kissing her. Sakura yelped. It felt so good. Sasuke nibbled at her ear cheese and she screamed. Sasuke pulled out his hard, throbbing cock and there was sweat glistening off of it. Sakura gaped. It was so large, so beautiful.

"I need it now," she said.

"Ok." Sasuke shoved his thick manhood in her tight hole and they both screamed. It was the most pleasurable sex ever. He pounded her util she couldn't contain in any longer and she came all over his greasy dick.

"Let's try anal," Sasuke said.

"Anything for you," Sakura said breathlessly. Sasuke laid down on the floor and Sakura got on top of him. His dick was already super lubed up from all the sex. She slowly put her ass on him and he growled. She slid his big ol cock in her ass and started bouncing. It was amazing. Soon, Sasuke started cumming as Sakura farted all over his dick.

They rolled away from each other, fresh sweat gleaming off their bodies like boiled crayfish.

"That was amazing," Sakura said.

"Yeah it was okay," Sasuke grumbled and Sakura giggled. "Let's go find Hideki now."

They went outside and their best friend Hideki Kurushima was waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Hideki said. (a/n Hideki looks just like Justin Bieber)

"Oh no," Sakura said. "I actually have to go do homework. See you!" She ran away leaving Sasuke and Hideki alone.

"We had sex," Sasuke told his best friend.

"And you didn't invite me along?" Hideki laughed bashfully.

"I can still fuck you," Sasuke said alluringly.

"Then let's get to it," Hideki said. They went to the shed and Sasuke was already tearing off Hideki's clothes. Sasuke shoved his dick up Hideki's asshole and Hideki screamed. It was the best sex in the world. Hideki previously had the runs so the remnants of it worked as lube. Hideki defecated all over Sasuke's swollen member, just the way he liked it, and Sasuke came immediately. Hideki had already came hard. It was the greatest feeling in the world, like he'd been brought up into the heavens for a moment. He farted as Sasuke pulled his dick out.

"Well we should probably get to class," Hideki said, putting his pants back on.

"Let's fuck again soon," Sasuke said. They went to class and everyone could tell they had fucked due to the green turds smeared all over their hands and clothing, but they didn't care. Sasuke loved Hideki so much.

AUTHORS NOTE: hope you liked it. It got real steamy there. Hideki is my OC and he is awesome.


End file.
